


Siren Song

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A transformed Alex lures Walter into the deep blue sea





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Siren Song by Laurel

Title: Siren song  
Author: Laurel  
E-mail:   
Date: August 2001  
Archive: yes to DitB, anyone else just ask first  
Pairing: Sk/K  
Summary: A transformed Alex lures Walter into the deep blue sea  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex  
Spoilers: Existence  
Notes: Poem by Margaret Atwood is entitled "Siren Song" and stanzas are marked with an *asterisk*.

* * *

*This is the one song everyone  
would like to learn: the song   
that is irresistible:*

Walter looked out over the side of the ship, grinning at the dolphins thrusting madly through the water. Their laughing faces stared back at him as he watched them break away, leaving frothy foam behind in their wake. They circled around away from the ship and frolicked happily. The last sight he had of them was their smooth gray bodies sluicing through the water and leaping high as acrobats.

*the song that forces men  
to leap overboard in squadrons  
even though they see the beached skulls*

This relaxing cruise was just what he had needed after the events of the past spring. The bullets that had ripped apart his former enemy and his secret lover still rang in his head. He had been reluctant to take a vacation but already he had met a beautiful widow, several friendly couples and a flirtatious Italian man that laughed heartily every time he caught Walter eyeing him. The man was half his age but didn't seem to care one bit. Walter grinned again.

*the song nobody knows  
because anyone who has heard it  
is dead, and the others can't remember.*

This excursion was just what he needed. His agents had each other, all was well with the world, except for murders, rapes, drugs, terrorism, road rage, famine, plagues and an interesting array of human suffering. Yeah, he was getting more cynical by the minute but out here, he could smile at dolphins, buy tacky souvenirs at the ports of call, skip stones across the beaches they landed on, watch solemn whales play, see fish leap like silver knives through the balmy air, enjoy people he would never meet again.

*Shall I tell you the secret  
and if I do, will you get me  
out of this bird suit?*

He spent his days working out, relaxing, chatting with his new friends and reading a pile of trashy novels his mother would clandestinely love. By night he listened for the sound of the song that enchanted and aroused him. It was a song, clear and low, certainly in a foreign tongue, sung by a voice so familiar it was maddening. It teased him relentlessly, usually appearing in the evening when the sky turned pink as a baby's cheek, as golden as a glass of champagne. It faded away as the clouds turned as deep blue as the velvet lining of a jewelers box.

*I don't enjoy it here  
squatting on this island  
looking picturesque and mythical*

He shouted in the night when he was full of bravado and drink for the mysterious singer to appear. When no one was forthcoming he stumbled to his cabin. The next day he spent the day at the beach by himself, waving off offers of company from the amorous widow and the young man. He played in the sand like a child, his heart heavy for all the lost years, all the games played and lost but he was heartened by the small victories. He collected seashells, smooth pebbles and rocks that vaguely resembled fossils. He studied the starfish, breathed in the ocean air and gazed at the dolphins and sea life that cavorted beyond the clear water. He thought he'd seen something green and silvery out in the distance but couldn't make it out. It could have been a fish, or algae or driftwood for all he knew.

*with these two feathery maniacs,  
I don't enjoy singing  
this trio, fatal and valuable.*

He decided to take a swim. Perhaps he'd go beyond the barrier and discover what had been floating in the water. He stepped into the clear water and when it was deep enough began to swim. The song began again. He knew it wasn't his imagination. He swam hard, his chest compressed and bursting with starved lungs but he could not stop. His legs were heavy weights that threatened to drag him down. He saw the tail splash out, a thing as beautiful as a peacock tail, made of silver and blue and green scales. The body was pale, the limbs long and elegant. The limbs were all there, including the one previously missing. The dark hair was longer and it floated around his angelic face, which smiled benignly at him. The eyes were still deep green with no trace of pain or fear or anger or any of the other emotions they had mirrored before.

*I will tell the secret to you  
to you, only to you.  
Come closer. This song*

One hand reached out to him, gently pulled him down below the surface of the water. Sunlight streamed through the top layers, dappling the clear liquid with shafts of gold. Alex twisted and swam around Walter, his tail slapping playfully at his legs. Walter tried to reach the surface. He needed to fill his lungs, but Alex danced around him, hands joined to his and in a few panicked moments Walter realized he didn't need air anymore. Just Alex. His lover made quick work of his bathing trunks. He was already hard, straining for release.

*is a cry for help: Help me!  
Only you, only you can  
you are unique*

Alex's own arousal was evident. His cock was pale like the rest of him, firm and seeping with milky pearls that drifted in the waves. Walter pulled him roughly to his chest and kissed the enticing mouth. It was pale pink and tasted of salt and the ocean air. His tongue was a marine creature that bobbed and danced in Walter's mouth. Limbs that felt slippery and cool, yet at the same time warm, circled his neck like branches of algae. He felt the vibrations, more than heard, Alex moaning. Alex's hips thrust against his, demanding satisfaction. He turned his lover around and thrust against the small opening little by little. He watched as Alex's sea-green eyes closed with pleasure. A smile played on his lips as Walter thrust all the way inside him. Alex twisted pumped against him vigorously, slamming his tail against Walter's back. Walter held him tighter, trunk-like legs squeezing his hips. Walter roared with his release. The sound carried across the water, sending silver fish scurrying to safer waters. Alex's sound was more subtle though no less intense.

*At last. Alas  
it is a boring song  
but it works every time.*

Walter relaxed his hold. Alex began to swim away. He looked back over his shoulder, slapping his tail playfully and smiling like a dolphin. He beckoned to Walter with his hand. Walter took it without a moment's hesitation. Before he followed down he looked at the surface of the water reluctantly. The sun was high, sending beams of light slicing through the water. The shore was so far away now, a white curve of beach, littered with colorful stones and driftwood. The fish darted all around them, wondering at the curious creatures. He smiled at his lover and drowned in eyes of sea-foam green.

  
Archived: September 15, 2001 


End file.
